The Ugly Betty Movie
by Dziemian86
Summary: Here is my take on what the movie should be like!
1. Chapter 1

1 Year after the finale….

Opening Credits:

(Various scenes of the cast throughout the yearto some upbeat music)

Flash 1: Betty and Daniel smiling and talking at dinner

Flash 2: Camara moving through Mode offices as we see the cast working happily

Flash 3: Amanda hanging out with Marc and her father.

Flash 4: Mrs. Meade having a nice dinner with Tyler.

Flash 5: The Suarez family minus Betty running up to Justin with flowers after a play.

Flash 6: A very professional looking Betty standing in front of a London townhome looking up at it smiling…The Ugly Betty Logo…then she walks in the front door.

Scene 1:

(Betty walks through the front door, lays her purse and keys on a table by the entryway. She lightly kicks off her heals and walks into the kitchen. She opens the refridgerator and takes out something microwavable and puts it in the microwave. She walks into another room out of view and changes into casual but yet still stylish cloths. The microwave dings and she takes out the food and gets a fork from the drawer. She sits on the couch with her food and turns on the TV to a London news program.)

(We hear the front door open and shut in the background)

Betty: Hey Babe is that you?

Daniel: (as he walks into the room) Yeah, how was work? (From behind the couch Daniel gives Betty a kiss on the cheek and goes out of view into the bedroom to change.)

Betty: It was ok I guess. Nothing special happened today. How bout you?

Daniel: (As he walks back into the room pulling a sweatshirt over his head) Well, I had a meeting with the advertisers. I think we may have a new deal. (Daniel sits down next to her on the couch)

Betty: That's great! I am really happy that this new position is working out for you. (She takes another bite of food)

Daniel: So I was thinking, it's been a while since we've been back to New York. Would you like to take a trip back home and visit everyone?

Betty: I would love to! I really miss my family and all of our friends. I talked to Papi yesterday and he says that Justin got into a really great performing arts school this year. I will let my assistant know when I get to work tomorrow. How about next week?

Daniel: Sounds good to me. I am looking forward to getting away with you. (he takes the food from Betty and sits it on the coffee table and pulls her closer)

(Betty smiles as he slowly gives her kisses on the neck and cheeks.)

Betty: Daniel…

Daniel: You are always so busy with work I feel like I never get to see you any more. (He says in between kisses. He stops and looks her in the eyes. ) I love you Betty Suarez and I can't wait to get away with you. (She kisses him and we see from behind the couch that she pulls him down to lie on the couch out of view. The camera pulls back and fades as we hear giggles, kissing and laughing.)

**Tell me what you think! I am thinking about making this a long story, so things are going to progress slow in the beginning...**


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2: (Betty's Magazine)

(The elevator doors open, and the camara pans up from stilleto pumps up to Betty's face as she walks out into the building. Betty walks through the building towards her office.)

Random office worker 1: Good Morning Ms. Suarez

Random office worker 2: Morning Ms. Suarez

(As Betty passes a desk near her office door a woman stands up from the desk. This woman is her assistant Minnie)

Minnie: Good Morning Betty! (She holds out a memo) Here are your messages, and your coffe is on your desk.

Betty: Thank you Minnie. (Betty starts to walk into her office) Oh, I almost forgot, Daniel and I will be traveling back to New York on Sunday for the week. Can you reschedule all my meetings for when I return?

Minnie: Not a problem would you like me to book your flight.

Betty: Yes, thank you. Can you handle all the details? I need to finish up this issue before we leave.

Minnie: Will do! Would you like to book a suit for your stay?

Betty: (She thought for a moment and grins) Yes, that sounds great.

(Betty smiles and sits at her desk opening her laptop to start work as the camara fades.)

Scene 3 (JFK Airport)

(The Suarez family waits near the baggage area for Betty and Daniel to arrive in New York. Justin has flowers for Betty in his hand and they are all looking at the screens to see if they have arrived.)

Hilda: (Pointing at one of the screens) Guys, they are here! They just landed.

Justin: I can't wait to see what aunt Betty brought me back from London.

(The camara switches to Betty and Daniel arriving and walking through the airport towards the baggage area. They are walking hand in hand and talking)

Betty: I wonder how everyone will act around us…you know…now that we are together? I hope they don't act weird around us?

Daniel: Betty, stop worrying about it. Everything is going to be fine. Our families already know that we have been seeing each other for a while now. Although, I think for your father's piece of mind, and my safety, let's omit the whole living together part. I think we can save that detail for a later date.

Betty: (Waving at her family as they come into sight) There they are.

(Hilda runs to hug her sister, Justin hands her the flowers and Ignacio gives her a kiss on the cheek, Daniel walks up from a few step behind)

Daniel: Hey everyone.

Ignacio: Hello Daniel, have you been taking good care of my daughter?

Daniel: Yes I have. We have been having a great time in London.

Hilda: Oh, I bet you were…

Betty: Hilda! (She says a little embarrassed)

Daniel: I mean not too great a time, you know we have work and all…

Ignacio: (Chuckling a little) it's ok Daniel, as long as my little mi'ja is happy I am happy for the both of you.

Daniel: Thanks Mr. Suarez.

Ignacio: You can call me Ignacio.

Daniel: Thank you Ignacio. Shall we get going? My family has planned a dinner. I hope everyone is hungry?

Bobbie: Yeah, I am starving, let's go.

Scene 4

(Everyone walks out of the airport together and climbs into a limo that is waiting for them. They ride toward the Meade home as we see various scenes of New York. They arrive in front of the Meade Home and they all climb out of the limo. Daniel opens the front door to the home and they all file in.)

Daniel: Here we are…the home I grew up in. (Everyone looks around at the beauty of this massive home. A butler walks up to Daniel)

Butler: Mr. Meade, Mrs. Meade is waiting for you all in the Parlor for drinks. Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes.

Daniel: Thank you, everyone right this way. (Daniel takes Betty's hand and leads them all into the Parlor. Claire stands to greet them.)

Claire: Daniel, Betty, I am so happy to see you again. You both look wonderful. Who knew what a little London air could do for you. (She said with a smirk.) Ever since our dinner in London I have been wondering how you have been doing. My son seems to be too busy to call his mother these days (she looks at Betty with a smile) but for good reason I suppose. Everyone come in, sit down. Would anyone like some champagne?

Hilda: Sure thank you.

Betty: I'll have a glass.

Claire: Anyone else.

Ignacio: No thank you but I will take a water if you have it Mrs. Meade.

Claire: Surely (She waves towards the butler standing by the drink cart as he turns to prepare the drinks.)

Claire: So, how have you two been? How is London?

Betty: We are doing great. London is great. Daniel has been helping me at the magazine. He is doing such a great job.

(The bulter hands them all their drinks)

Daniel: No, Betty doesn't need me there; she always has everything under control. She is doing so well. I am really proud of her. (He looks at her admiringly and kisses her on the forehead.)

Ignacio: We all are proud of you Betty. You have done such an amazing job. We read your magazine every month as soon as it comes out.

Betty: Aww, thank you everyone. I don't think I could have done without all of you. You have all supported me so much.

(A bulter walks into the room)

Bulter: Dinner is served in the main dining room.

Claire: Ah, that's our cue. Shall we?

(Everyone stands and walks out of the room across the hall into a grand dining room. The Suaraz family is in awe of the room as they are seated. They all enjoy dinner and are now finished)

Ignacio: I would like to propose a toast, to Betty and Daniel. It took you four years to find out your true feelings; I hope you have many more happy years to come. Cheers!

Everyone: Cheers! (Betty and Daniel look at each other and smile.)

**More to come! Keep reading, Betty has a surprise in the next chapter! Please review!**


End file.
